


Little Big Men

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman's body lay across the table, covered from the neck down. Every so often the Fortress would speak in the arcane language Batman had yet to master: "ifesigns-Lay ill-stay angerously-day ow-lay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Big Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Fluff meme, prompt: "chibi!Batman and chibi!Superman from the Superman/Batman L’il Leaguers arc. (Extra love for including chibi!Batman’s adorable little cloud of bats)"
> 
> Warning: This won’t make much sense unless you’ve read Superman/Batman 51-52. Also, it is silly.

Reality didn't waver or shimmer or wobble.

It faded away. One minute they were in a world where everything was big and strange...the next they were...home.

Batman looked around the watchtower...never his favorite place (too bright, too warm) but now its familiar round corners and big, colorful screens were a comfort. As comforting as anything could be, anyway.

Green Lantern and the others lowered their precious burden onto a table, carefully wrapping the red cape around him. No one smiled, no one giggled or flew around the room or went to get ice cream. Everyone was sad.

It wasn't right.

Finally, Batman could stand it no more. Coming out of the corner shadows (well, the only shadow in the room), he scooped up the body of his friend into his arms. (It was a little heavy, but his bat friends helped by holding up the cape.)

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Diana.

"I'm leaving."

"B-but...the funeral...we have to *tell* everyone-"

"You tell them. I'm leaving...We're leaving."

* * *

The Fortress of Quiet Time was worse than the Watchtower, all rainbow crystals and sparkles. Superman's body lay across the table, covered from the neck down. Every so often the Fortress would speak in the arcane language Batman had yet to master: "ifesigns-Lay ill-stay angerously-day ow-lay."

Batman paced. Finally he stopped and looked down at Superman, tears filling his eyes.

"You *can't* die," he burst out. "You're my best friend! You're invulnerable!" For Batman, this was a tantrum of epic proportions. "GOSH DARN YOU SUPERMAN, DON'T YOU DARE DIE!"

Superman's face remained still, cold, unmoving.

The anger whooshed out of Batman all at once, leaving him feeling deflated. His bats landed on his shoulders and head, trying to comfort him.

"Fudge," he muttered. Pulling off a gauntlet, he touched his friend's face. "Don't leave me alone," he said softly and, leaning over, kissed his friend's cheek and then, blushing and scowling, brushed his lips lightly across Superman's.

Somewhere, Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled.

Superman's eyes fluttered, then opened to see something very close to his face.

"Huh?" he managed, then groaned.

"Superman? Superman!" Batman's eyes were wide, disbelieving. "You...you're..."

Superman blinked at the sudden light on his face as Batman backed away from him. "What hit me?" he said. "I haven't felt like this since...I've never felt like this."

"Don't move," growled Batman. "You were...hurt really bad."

"Did you save me?" Superman smiled at him, and Batman blushed harder and scowled at himself harder for blushing.

"No, the Fortress saved you," he said. Swirling his cape around him he turned away. "I should let the others know you're all right.

"Batman, wait."

Batman paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Could you come back here for a second? There's something I want to tell you."

After a moment's hesitation, Batman turned around and came back, leaning over his friend.

"Closer," whispered Superman. "It's a secret."

Batman blushed and leaned closer, meeting his friend's eyes. "What is it?"

"I think you *did* save me," he whispered, and then, tilting up his head with an effort, Superman touched his lips to his friend's.

Of course, the Justice League would choose that moment to call, Diana's face filling the screen next to them. "Batman, there's a problem at-" the voice broke off with a gasp. "Oh my gosh, look! Look everybody!"

Batman closed his eyes. He knew what would follow, it was inevitable. He couldn't, quite, bring himself to care.

"Superman and Batman, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, mithen requested art for this story for the World's Finest Gift Exchange this year, and thealisonbailey did a WONDERFUL picture called "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"! 
> 
>  [Superman and Batman chibis!](http://www.onelinnovations.com/74110011/wf/WFGEchibi.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.onelinnovations.com/74110011/wf/WFGEchibi.jpg)  
> 


End file.
